


Leather and Honey

by ScriptrixDraconum



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Cullen Rutherford, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sebastian Vael, Blindfolds, Bottom Cullen Rutherford, Bottom Hawke, Collars, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consent Play, Cullen Rutherford Smut, F/M, Kinky Cullen Rutherford, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sebastian Vael Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptrixDraconum/pseuds/ScriptrixDraconum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince and Princess of Starkhaven share their sex play with their best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this utter and complete unapologetic smut. I conceived of this scene this morning. It really, really… really worked.  
> POV jumps all over the place, so sorry for that. And it’s not great, but it gets the job done. Ha.
> 
> Everything in this moderately AU one-shot is completely consensual and planned out by all parties.
> 
> While I realize in canon DA lore that Seb and Cullen aren't exactly friends, this is an AU smut inspired by one of my Hawke's off-canon stories as well as the below image. If you aren't into a sexualized Sebastian or into bi!Seb or bi!Cullen or sub!Cullen, turn away now. Otherwise, enjoy!
> 
>   
> [[link]](http://steel-and-roses.tumblr.com/post/127403214439/vanishingvanilla-your-ass-will-feel-the-sting)

Hawke was on her knees. The chill of the marble floor began to sting her flesh, but she would not complain. She was asked not to complain.

Sebastian stood before her, the outline of his erection teasing from beneath the soft, tight-fitting fabric. Black leather boots and matching jacket further accentuated the pristinely white riding trousers, which had never seen use outside palace walls. The end of the long riding crop, held firmly in the prince’s gloved hand, slowly traced the length of the bulge.

Hawke swallowed hard, and tried not to squirm. She wanted nothing more than to be pounded by that cock, but she would have to wait. She was asked to wait.

The diamond and ruby-encrusted gold collar hung heavy around Hawke’s neck, but the delicate gold-link chain that dangled from the latch tickled her throat and breasts. The collar was her fifth wedding anniversary gift from Sebastian. The collar showed he cared. The collar was made to match her wedding ring. The collar reminded Hawke that, for as long as the planned scene would last, the Princess of Starkhaven belonged to the Prince.

“Undo the buttons,” Sebastian purred. The soft loop of leather at the end of his crop caressed Hawke’s left breast, and encircled the nipple. Sebastian watched the pink nub tumesce, partly from the consequence of being nude on this cold day, and partly from the promise of play.

Hawke took her time in freeing her husband’s erection from the confines of the trousers. She knew very well that if she acted too slowly—“Ah!”

The riding crop stung the top of her breast, but soothed the flesh afterward. Sebastian lifted the tip to his wife’s jaw, commanding her to look up at him.

“I believe I gave you a command.” His voice was breathy, and eerily calm. “If I didn’t know better”—he did—“I would think you were disobeying me on purpose.”

Hawke gazed up at the aqua eyes smiling down at her. She nearly came back with a witty retort when Sebastian continued.

“Remember, if you don’t behave, you don’t get your reward.”

The reward. Hawke shivered at its mention. She turned, looking as best she could to the man standing far behind her.

Cullen waited on his feet in front of the fire. His body was haloed by a golden light, the effect of the flames backlighting the hair of his body and head. The glint of metal caught Hawke’s eye and she saw that the man was wearing a golden cock ring around his very pronounced erection. A delicate rope wound around his upper body, indicating that his hands had been tied behind his back. As usual, he was blindfolded.

The riding crop tapped her jaw, and Hawke turned back to the prince.

He smiled. “You do want your reward, yes?”

Hawke barely contained her moan. “Yes.” _Thwack!_ The crop landed on Hawke’s left hip. “Yes, my prince,” she corrected herself. “I would like my reward.”

Sebastian took Hawke’s jaw in his hand and leaned forward, his lips stopping within a breath’s distance. His next order, he growled in her ear. “Then… un-button… me.”

Deftly, Hawke unfastened the pristinely white trousers. Though the front flaps hung loose, Sebastian’s thick thighs held the trousers in place. To Hawke’s dismay, the cock she sought was further hidden behind smallclothes.

Sebastian saw the disappointment on his princess’s face. He leaned forward once again and, delicately, pressed his lips to hers. His voice had softened. “You know you must do more than that to get what you want.”

Without a further word, the prince began a strut towards the patient Cullen. Hawke, as previously asked, continued across the cold marble floor on hands and knees. The golden chain, held by her husband, swung back and forth in front of her face. The anticipation of what was about to be asked of her outsung the deep cold ache that had begun to seep into her knees. She would not complain. After all, Cullen was standing by the large fireplace. She was about to become very, very warm.

 

Cullen heard the movements. Though the hall was spacious, this area of the palace was particularly quiet, and voices bounced and carried. He knew what was about to happen, and his aching cock pulsed with heightened excitement.

Even before the prince and princess arrived before him, he felt Hawke’s soft lips encase the head of his cock. The princess had the most inviting mouth, almost as warm as the prince’s.

“There we are,” Sebastian said. He tucked the end of the golden chain under the rope that ran across Cullen’s chest, and secured it there. Hawke, though gazing longingly up at their plaything’s body, kept her hands to herself until instructed otherwise. Grinning at her obsequiousness, Sebastian placed Hawke’s hands on Cullen’s hips and then pressed his lips to her ear. “Show me how much you want my cock.”

Without further thought, Hawke dove forward, mouth open and ready to receive the pink-purple glans. Cullen’s cock was much smaller than Sebastian’s, and thankfully did not strain her jaw. The act was a warm-up.

The sudden burst of pleasure nearly had Cullen falling over, but Sebastian caught him. Hawke delighted in the man’s unhindered pleasure sounds. Though he was asked never to speak unless spoken to, Cullen was allowed – nay, asked – to express everything that he felt, to hold no experience from crossing his lips, even the pain. Naturally, he was always allowed to utter one, single word, a word agreed upon by the trio. After years of play, Cullen had only voiced it once – he had needed to visit the latrine.

Hawke’s tongue smoothed across the soft yet turgid skin with agonizing precision. It wasn’t unusual for Cullen to come so quickly, but this instance was particularly trying. His mistress was too hungry, and it had been far too long since he had been invited to share in the couple’s pleasure. He gritted his teeth, and tried to think of unattractive things.

 _Snap!_ Cullen gasped when the riding crop licked his right buttock. Sebastian saw him struggling to withhold his release; he must have. The prince’s smooth leather glove caressed and kneaded Cullen’s rear, and traveled across to the other side only to lay down a hard smack. Cullen grunted through a clenched jaw. Sebastian’s hand ventured lower, and a single gloved finger delved deeper.

And then, the prince’s touch lifted.

 

“Good, love,” Sebastian crooned before gently pulling Hawke back from Cullen. “That was good.”

The prince tugged at the chain that now linked Hawke and Cullen, and slowly led them toward the large bed. Sebastian motioned for Hawke to climb up, and his crop instructed that she remain on all fours. She was positioned facing the foot of the bed where Sebastian stood, and Cullen was moved behind Sebastian, his legs folded beneath him. The gold chain was just long enough to circle around the prince. Pressing against Sebastian’s flesh, the chain connected the three of them.

“Finish it,” the prince said to his princess as he collected her long hair from around her shoulders and smoothed it down her back.

Hawke grinned, and tugged at the top band of the smallclothes. She undid the lacings quickly and, finally, part of the prince’s cock came into view. Before touching, she looked up at her husband.

“May I?” she asked, begging the permission to touch.

The prince stepped closer and caressed Hawke’s cheek. “You may.”

As Sebastian watched Hawke, he tugged on the gold chain behind him, signaling Cullen to be ready.

 

Hawke’s right hand reached to find and gently squeeze the lower bulge while her tongue flicked against the exposed head of Sebastian’s cock. The man made no sound of encouragement, however. She would have to work harder.

The prince’s waist was so close she could smell his natural scent. Hawke was thankful the man left his clothes on this time. The combination of musk and leather was more than enough to get her wet, and she needed Sebastian. Now.

She tugged at the trousers and smallclothes until they hung low on the man’s thighs. Sebastian’s substantial erection stood proud in stark contrast against the white and black of his clothes. Hawke lowered her mouth to the sack beneath, taking in the delicate flesh. Her hands caressed the man’s muscular abdomen, and her tongue moistened a trail along Sebastian’s cock from base to tip.

 

Cullen was flush against the back of Sebastian’s legs. He pressed upward to kiss and nip the prince’s ass. Without hands to aid in his reach, his goal was difficult, but not impossible. Cullen’s tongue licked and prodded, and he took in the scent of Sebastian’s flowery perfume as he teased the prince’s ass.

 

Hawke’s mouth moved up and down much of the length of Sebastian’s cock. She worked slowly, savoring the sensation on her lips. Soon she felt the desire build within her, the need to feel a man on either end of her. With her mouth still upon him, she gazed up at her prince, silently pleading.

Sebastian chuckled. “Alright, love. You can have your reward.”

The prince tugged once again on the chain tucked into Cullen’s binds. The man stood, and was led by the chain to around the back of Hawke. Cullen climbed onto the bed, and awaited instruction.

The prince, stifling a moan, watched his wife pleasure him for several wonderful moments. “Where would you like him?” he asked her.

Breaking away, Hawke replied, “Under me, his head at my feet.”

Without hesitation, Cullen complied, maneuvered with the help of Sebastian. The gold chain was moved beneath Hawke’s body, between her breasts, tickling her stomach.

“Like this?” Sebastian asked in confirmation.

Hawke took note of where Cullen’s head and cock both were. “Yes,” she replied, grinning and face flushed red.

The prince lowered himself to kiss his wife.

 

Cullen could smell the scent of the princess above him. He ached to see her cunt, to know just how perfectly pink it was. He ached to wrap his arms around her thighs and bury his face deep within her folds. He ached to have someone, anyone, touch his cock. He would have to wait. He was asked to wait.

“He is yours, my love,” said Sebastian. “Tell him what you would like.”

Hawke lowered her cunt to Cullen’s face, which remained motionless. “Lick me,” she breathed. “Slowly.”

Cullen felt the woman’s body jolt as he was finally allowed to taste her. Like honeyed water she delighted the tongue, and he savored the opportunity to please her.

 

Sebastian smoothed his riding crop against the curve of his wife’s body, and then did the same to Cullen. He watched them for a time, watched his wife’s face contort with pleasure, and then watched her lick and suck Cullen’s still-hard cock. The prince gave gentle, encouraging taps with the end of the crop to Hawke’s breast and ass, and tickled Cullen’s inner thighs for a time before more stern contact.

Finally, aching to join in, Sebastian kicked off his riding boots and shimmied out of his trousers and smallclothes, leaving his top and jacket on. He joined the couple, straddling Cullen’s thighs. Hawke lifted her mouth from Cullen’s cock and took in her husband’s. Cullen moaned in protest, making Sebastian grin.

Several long and glorious moments later, without needing to explain why, Sebastian handed Hawke a small bottle. The woman uncorked it, dribbled some of the liquid into her hand, and applied it to both Cullen’s cock and Sebastian’s ass. Hawke helped Sebastian lower himself onto Cullen, and recommenced sucking her husband’s cock in the process.

Sebastian threw his head back and moaned deeply as he was filled. Hawke felt the vibrations of Cullen’s own pleasure, nearly thrown off her pace by the sensation. She, unlike Cullen, was allowed to come whenever she wanted without penalty, and was edging closer and closer to the brink.

 

“Are you going to come for me, love?” Sebastian whispered to Hawke. He grasped her long hair and somewhat restrained her movements against his body. She took in so much of him at times he could feel the back of her throat, but didn’t want to risk gagging her. He himself was on the edge of orgasm, but he couldn’t come yet. Not yet. He stilled his thrusts against Cullen.

“Come for me,” the prince whispered again. “Make her come, Cullen.”

 

Hawke felt Cullen moan in acquiescence. His tongue flicked the hard pearl in earnest now, stopping only to allow his lips to pucker around the bud, and suck. The changes in sensation from one moment to the next lengthened her pleasure and delayed orgasm. If Cullen wanted Hawke to come quickly, she would have. He held this one thing away from her, made her beg for it, and she allowed it.

Sebastian pulled away from Hawke’s mouth and the riding crop came down hard on her hips three times in severely quick succession. She jumped, but Cullen’s tongue found her again, and her mouth returned to the prince’s cock.

“Come for me,” Sebastian ordered again. He reached down to grasp both of Hawke’s breasts. He pinched and pulled both nipples, hard.

Finally, Hawke’s body began to shake. She backed off from Sebastian’s waist and sat up, pressing her core against Cullen’s face, and cried out in release. The man beneath her continued to lick, fast and furious, even after he felt the woman’s muscles relax.

“Enough, Cullen,” Hawke murmured, though retained her position over the man.

Cullen finally relaxed. His cock, however, preserved its arousal.

“Please,” Hawke begged of her husband. “Please, fuck me.”

 

Sebastian tugged on Hawke’s collar. “You want me to fuck you?”

The woman trembled. “Yes.”

“Are you ready for me?” he demanded.

Hawke whined. “Yes.” _Smack!_ The crop hitting her thick thigh made a wonderfully full sound. Hawke, still panting, grinned. “Yes, my love,” she said, “I am ready for you. Please, fuck me.”

The prince helped Hawke stand from the bed. He untucked the gold chain from Cullen’s rope, and held the end in his right hand. He positioned Hawke where she had been before, and bent her forward with her face at Cullen’s cock.

Sebastian reached down, grasped Cullen’s curly hair, and signaled the man to please both of them with his tongue.

“Please Cullen as he pleased you,” Sebastian commanded Hawke before thrusting deep into her.

 

The woman cried out with the sudden sensation of being filled. The initial thrust was followed in quick succession by more. Sebastian was unrelenting, and she felt she was already coming, a relic of her release from just moments before.

She eagerly licked and sucked Cullen’s cock once more as the man’s tongue found her clit again. Cullen performed slower now, tired, but that was all right. She would come again anyway.

Her body was jostled by the prince’s thrusting, and with each thrust she took in more of Cullen’s cock. Her hand teased the man’s balls, contained by a ring of their own. She watched in delight as Cullen’s thigh muscles danced, but whined when his tongue left her to please her husband.

Hawke decided that enough was enough – she was going to make Cullen come. She flicked the latch of Cullen’s cock ring and carefully removed it. She then reached back, moistened her fingers with her own slickness, and insert one finger into Cullen’s ass.

The man moaned deeply, and his tongue returned to Hawke’s clit. The princess squealed with the double sensation of her husband’s cock and plaything’s tongue. She inserted a second finger into Cullen, and sucked the man’s swollen glans.

Cullen squirmed, but soon attempted small thrusts against Hawke’s fingers.

“Come for us, Cullen,” Sebastian huffed. By the sound of him, Hawke knew he was nearly there, himself.

Hawke could feel Cullen’s muscles flex and relax beneath her. His mouth latched onto her cunt, begging her to come, too.

The princess thrust harder into Cullen. She sucked harder on his cock. With a final, loud moan, Cullen found his release. He felt the ring around his balls pull, intensifying the sensation. Hawke’s mouth remained on him, and her fingers continued to thrust.

Sebastian’s fingers dug into Hawke’s ass, and she knew he was about to come, too.

 

Though the man was exhausted, Cullen continued to tongue both Hawke and Sebastian. He wanted his mistress to have a second orgasm, and hoped to make his master’s all the more pleasurable. He wished he could finger-fuck the prince with one hand while rubbing the princess’s clit with the other, but all he had was his tongue.

Sebastian moved quickly above him, not allowing much contact with his balls. Instead, Cullen concentrated on Hawke’s cunt.

Soon, the chorus of cries between the couple above him rang out, and their movements slowed until they both collapsed on either side of him.

 

The trio lay panting for a while until Sebastian raised Cullen’s blindfold and unwound the rope bindings, and removed Hawke’s collar. The prince offered the others water before he indulged himself, and then the three slept, together, until morning.

 


End file.
